Ash the Aura Pokémon Master
by Cjaymortem
Summary: What if Ash always new about his ancestor Sir Aaron and began training to be the pokemon master and the Aura master. Smarter Ash who actually wins important matches.
1. Chapter 1

In the kanto region there is a boy named Ash Ketchum who just turned ten years old and like all ten-year old's he is going to start his Pokémon journey today.

In the Ketchum home Ash's mom was in the kitchen making breakfast when she called out to her son "Ash! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming mom!" responded Ash as he came down the stairs to the kitchen. Ash was dressed in a white and blue short sleeve jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L".

"Good morning honey. Here eat some breakfast." Said Delia

"Thanks mom." responded Ash as he sat down and ate a full plate of pancakes and toast. Then washed it down with a glass of orange juice. "Ah! That was great mom. Well I'd better head to Professor Oak's lab."

"Alright sweetie here's your backpack I packed it full of things you'll need on your journey. "said Delia as she handed Ash his backpack. Then they went to the front door and before Ash walked out his mom pulled him into a tight hug. Then said; "Promise me you'll be safe Ash." Before she released him from her grip,

"I will bye mom see you later." Said Ash as he took off for Prof. Oak's lab. After a short run Ash was at The Professor's lab. As he walked to the door, he bumped into Gary Oak Prof, Oak's grandson.

"Watch it you- oh it's just you. Hey Ashie, boy. Long time no see." Said Gary at see that it was Ash he bumped into. Gary and Ash had been rivals ever since they were little kids even though Gary was older than Ash by one year. Gary had already journeyed round the Kanto region and he won the Indigo league, so he was now visiting his grandfather before he challenged the elite four.

"Hey Gary, what are you doing here today." Asked Ash

"Well Ash I heard from my grandpa that you and the others were starting your journeys today. So, I came to the lab to see what you guys before you leave for your journeys. Plus, I sent my grandpa an egg and he said it just hatched. "replied Gary.

"Wow. "said Ash He would never tell Gary this, but he was impressed with Gary's level of skill with his Pokémon. "well let's go in" said Ash before he dashed into the lab. And Gary followed him in.

* * *

**So yeah that's the first chapter new to fanfiction so please review all opinions welcome. I'll update as much as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash and Gary walked into Prof. Oak's lab and saw Prof. Oak talking with two other trainers dressed in matching black pants and brown boots one was wearing a purple jacket onto a white T-shirt, his name was Mike Cain and the other one was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt his name was Jack Marvis.

"Ah, Ash, Gary good your all here now it's time for me to present you all with the Pokémon you came here for." Said Prof. Oak then he walked over to a capsule with a glass cover and opened it and revealed four poke balls.

"This one is a water type Pokémon." Responded Prof. Oak as he opened a poke ball and a Squirtle came out. "And this one is a fire type Pokémon." Then he brought out a Charmander from the other poke ball. "And of course, the grass type." Bulbasaur came out of the next poke ball. "And last but not least is this one that was left for you Ash by your father before he passed away." Then Prof. Oak opened the last poke ball to reveal a Riolu. Ash, Jack and Mike were excited to see these Pokémon in person. But Gary had already seen these Pokémon on his journey, so he wasn't fazed by this. "So, Jack and Mike you two can select which of these three you would like to become your partner and you Ash can have your Riolu has your partner." Ash stepped forward to say hello to Riolu, but it jumped up at Ash and held his neck and hugged him firmly.

"Wow I guess you like me huh Riolu?" said Ash. Riolu nodded then Ash put him on the floor. "So, Prof. how will I know what moves Riolu can use?" asked Ash.

"With this," said Prof. Oak as he pulled out three devices from his lab coat pocket. "This is pokedex it contains information about all the different Pokémon in the world it also catalogues all the Pokémon you see and catch while on your journey and it can be used to switch out Pokémon with you and the extras that get sent to my lab when you have more than six Pokémon. Now Mike select your first Pokémon and Jake you do the same." Jake chose Bulbasaur and Mike chose Charmander.

"Hey grandpa where's the Pokémon that hatched out of my egg?" asked Gary

"Its over their on my work bench." Said Prof, Oak. Then Gary went to the work bench and picked up a poke ball and opened it and a small electric mouse came out, it was Pikachu.

"Wrong poke ball Gary." Said Prof. Oak

"Who's that Pokémon?" said Ash them he pulled out his pokedex and scanned it and its details popped up and as saw that's its name was Pikachu an electric type. "It's a Pikachu "

"Looks weak to me." Said Gary. Pikachu didn't like that statement, so it used thunder shock on Gary. Then Gary got angry and called out his new Pokémon which was an Eevee and Gary told it to use tackle on Pikachu. Pikachu dodged it and used thunder shock on Eevee and it hit and paralyzed Eevee. Gary returned his Eevee to prevent it from further injury then Mike and Jake sent out their Charmander and Bulbasaur to fight. Not wanting to feel left out Squirtle jumped in to join in and Gary gave it some commands to use to fight. But one by one they all lost to Pikachu. Pikachu looked at Riolu and crouched to attack. Ash told Riolu to use quick attack and it landed on Pikachu. Pikachu used thunder shock and Riolu used double team to avoid the move. Then they both used quick attack back to back on each other till the both ended up tired. Then they both looked at each other and fainted from exhaustion.

"Are you okay Riolu?" said Ash as he walked up to see if Riolu was alright. It nodded then Ash picked it up and walked over to Pikachu "Are you okay Pikachu?" Pikachu looked up surprised that Ash asked it that. Then it nodded and allowed Ash to pick it up. Ash asked Prof. Oak to heal the two Pokémon and he nodded and took them from Ash. After all the Pokémon were healed The Professor gave them all poke balls and told them to go and make Pallet town proud. Jake said he was going to become a Pokémon ranger and left to the ranger headquarters. Mike said he was going to become a Pokémon doctor and went to research herbs in the forest. Gary had a car waiting for him with some cheerleaders in it waiting to take him to meet his Fanclub for a special event. And Ash decided he would head through viridian city to pewter city to challenge his first gym. "Ready Riolu?" Riolu nodded and jumped onto Ash's shoulder and Ash was about to leave when Pikachu ran up to him holding a poke ball in its hands and held it up to Ash "Huh? Pikachu you want to come with me?" Pikachu nodded.

"You can take him with you Ash" called Prof. Oak as he walked to the gate. "If a Pokémon wants to follow a trainer then I won't stand in it's way. Like how Gary took Squirtle."

"Thanks Professor." Said Ash then he took Pikachu's poke ball and tried to return Pikachu, but Pikachu refused so Ash had it ride on his other shoulder with Riolu." Let's go guys. Bye Professor." Ash ran off and waved at the professor as he left pallet town.

* * *

**Note: this is note a rewriting of the anime or game. And everyone knows about the other regions and their Pokémon leave a review always listening to new ideas and opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3 First fight

Ash was on his way to his first gym battle at pewter city and after stopping at viridian city Pokémon centre to stock up on supplies Ash was now on route to pewter city, but he decided to stop and catch and train his Pokémon. Ash had found the perfect place to train his Pokémon. "Okay guys let's train see if we can learn some new moves so we can be ready for the pewter city gym. Are you ready?" said Ash to Pikachu and Riolu. They both nodded and were excited to train. Ash started by having Pikachu and Riolu to practice the moves they knew first Pikachu knew: Thunder shock, Quick attack, Flash and charge. Riolu knew: Quick attack, Bullet punch, Double team and power up punch. Then he had them carry weights on their tails to strengthen them so they could learn Iron tail which was a steel type move which is super effective against rock types. And Ash new the pewter city gym would be a rock type gym which is why he was teaching Pikachu and Riolu Iron tail. Then Ash heard something coming and from the top of a tree came a Pidgey and it was being chased by a Pidgeotto. The Pidgey looked hurt, one of its wings was cut so it couldn't fly properly. Ash didn't like this, so he told Pikachu to use thunder shock on Pidgeotto and Riolu brought Pidgey to Ash. But Pidgeotto wouldn't give up and began to circle around and then it dived down to peck Pikachu. Ash told Pikachu to use thunder shock but Pidgeotto dodged it and hit Pikachu with Steel wing. The Pidgeotto used Aerial ace but Ash told Pikachu to use thunder shock and it hit Pidgeotto and it got paralyzed from the attack. Then Ash threw a poke ball and caught Pidgeotto.

"Cool I caught Pidgeotto." Said Ash. Then he picked up Pikachu and stroked Pikachu's head. "Good job Pikachu." Pikachu was happy to be getting petted by Ash. But Riolu was feeling jealous so he jumped onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzled him, so Ash decided to pet him too. Then Ash noticed the Pidgey they saved and went to see its injuries. In addition to an injured wing it also had a broken leg so Ash had to bind the leg so Pidgey could recover. Then Pidgey flew away.

Ash then took out Pidgeotto from its poke ball and when it came out it dropped a bracelet that was in pieces. "Huh? What's this?" Ash picked up the pieces to examine them but he didn't know what they were but it had circuits in it that seem to have been affecting Pidgeotto that must have been the reason why Pidgeotto was so determined to fight and why it was attacking alone since Pidgeotto's rarely fly alone. "Pidgeotto do you remember where you got this?" Pidgeotto nodded. "Lead us there so we can find out why someone put this on you." Pidgeotto flew deeper into the forest and Ash Pikachu and Riolu followed.

They came across a large field with people a bunch of people in clothes with a big R on it. They had a lot of Pokémon in cages including: Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Caterpie, Weedle and Rattata. Their leader- a buff looking dude with a bald head- walked up to one of the others. To avoid being seen Ash, Pikachu and Riolu hid behind some bushes and Ash returned Pidgeotto. Ash looked and saw that they were placing the same bracelets that was on his Pidgeotto on the other Pokémon. _What are those things for? _Thought Ash. Then one of the men pressed some buttons on a computer and Ash saw that the Pokémon with the bracelets on them had reed eyes and became more aggressive and started attacking each other like crazy.

"Perfect soon we will have an army of anger driven Pokémon to fight for us." Said the leader of the group. Ash was upset by what he saw, then he heard a cry from a Pidgey. He looked and saw one of them fighting another Pidgey that wasn't fighting back. Instead it was dodging and avoiding the other Pokémon that were fighting, it also didn't have red eyes like the others. The leader noticed this too and decided to investigate for himself. "Well this one looks like it may be different from the others." And he was right Ash noticed that this Pidgey had gold and grey feathers instead of red and brown, it was a shiny Pidgey. The leader picked it out of the cage "Maybe we could sell this one and make some cash." said the leader. A bunch of his people started laughing then Pidgey broke out of his grip and tried to fly away. "Oh no you don't. Go Fearow." Said the leader. Then he released a Fearow from a poke ball then its beak began spinning around and it charged and hit the Pidgey.

"That's drill peck." Said Ash as he saw the man attack the Pidgey. He was about to attack Pidgey again when Ash said, "Pikachu use thunder shock." Pikachu zapped Fearow and it flew up to avoid getting zapped again. Then Ash, Pikachu and Riolu run forward. "Riolu use iron tail on those cages. And Pikachu use Thunder shock on that computer." Riolu freed the Pokémon from their cages and Pikachu fried the computer then all the bracelets exploded. Then all the Pokémon ran away.

"Why you- who do you think you are kid?" asked the leader.

"I'm Ash from pallet town and I'm not going to let you hurt innocent Pokémon!" said Ash while Pikachu and Riolu moved to stand next to Ash and where crouched to attack.

"That's big talk from such a little kid. Let's get him boys." Said the Leader and several of his men brought out Beedrill's and then his Fearow flew down to join the fight. Ash brought out his Pidgeotto to help fight. The Beedrill flew forward and their stingers were glowing purple and Fearow was using Drill peck again.

"Those Beedrill are using poison jab. Pikachu use thunder shock and push them back, Riolu use bullet punch and Pidgeotto use gust." Said Ash. Pidgeotto's gust slowed them down then Pikachu's thunder shock weakened and paralyzed them before Riolu finished them with bullet punch. All the Beedrills fainted from this combo and only Fearow remained but it was still paralysed. Ash was happy that they were winning, it was a sign that his training had worked.

"Not bad kid. But not good enough to beat me." Said the leader. Then he brought out a Gengar. "Let's see you handle this Gengar use shadow punch." Gengar flew at Pidgeotto and hit it hard with shadow punch and it fainted from the hit.

"No Pidgeotto!" said Ash. Then he returned Pidgeotto. "Good job now takes a good rest. Okay Pikachu use thunder shock and Riolu use bullet punch." Pikachu and Riolu ran in to attack but Gengar dodged both their attacks. "Now both of you use Iron Tail." This time the both landed direct hits on Gengar, but it barely left a mark on Gengar.

"Play time it over kid now it's time to end this" said the leader to Ash. Then he pulled out two bracelets from his pocket, but these ones had a strange stone on them. He gave one to Gengar then put one on his wrist. "Pay close attention kid, these bracelets are called a mega stone and a key stone and when both are used by a trainer and his Pokémon, the Pokémon can go beyond evolution and mega evolve." Ash was shocked, he had heard of mega evolution, but he could not believe that he had one. Then he activated his key stone and the Gengar began to transform into a more powerful Pokémon. "Its over Mega Gengar use Shadow ball on them." Gengar began charging a powerful ball of purple energy then it fired it at Pikachu and Riolu and they both went down from the attack.

"Stop it leave them alone!" yelled Ash. "I'll be your opponent just leave my friends alone."

"Heh, kid Pokémon are not your friends they are weapons to fight with. But if you want to fight so bad then so be it. Mega Gengar, attack." Said the leader. Gengar fired shadow ball again at Ash but, {Pikachu and Riolu jumped in the way and took the attack for Ash.

"Pikachu! Riolu!" cried Ash. They were both seriously hurt from that attack. Ash was very upset by this. "No! Nooooo!" yelled Ash and as he did his body started glowing blue and energy from him flowed into Pikachu and Riolu, then they both got up and looked at Mega Gengar. Riolu ran and his whole body was glowing, and he used meteor mash and knocked Mega Gengar into the leader. Then Pikachu charged up electricity then fired a large bolt of electricity called thunder bolt. This attack sent the entire gang flying away. Ash saw what just happened and was impressed with what his team had just done. "Great job guys." Then Ash looked up and saw the sunsetting and in the sky their it was the largest flying type Ash had ever seen. "Wait is that? It is that's Ho-Ho." Then Ho-Ho flew into the sunset and one of its feathers fluttered down and landed next to Ash. "Woah, Ho-ho's feather." Pikachu and Riolu ran and jumped into Ash's hands and hugged him. Then Ash saw a Pokémon that looked like a cat then it appeared. Ash didn't know what it was, but it looked cute. And it had something in its claws-an egg. It dropped the egg Infront of Ash. "You want me to have this?" The Pokémon nodded. Then Ash picked up the egg. And when he looked the strange Pokémon had disappeared. "Thanks for the egg I promise to take good care of it." Ash then placed the egg in his backpack then continued his journey to pewter city to challenge the pewter city gym.

In a large office room, a man in a brown suit with a large cat Pokémon next to him was sitting in a big chair, while the leader of the group Ash had faced in the forest was kneeling a pleading to the man. "Sir, please it was not my fault that boy h-he, somehow made his Pokémon stronger than Mega Gengar he- "

"Enough! Thank you for this information. Now begone!" said the man in the suit. Then the cat Pokémon jumped up and fired a strong beam of light that turned the man to dust. "Well done Persian now to decide on how to deal with this new trainer. He my damage my plans and I don't like it." Then he picked up a phone and pressed a button and a man with blue hair, a woman with pink hair wearing the uniform with a big R on it and a cat Pokémon called Meowth walked in.

"Yes, master Giovani." Said the three of them at once.

"I have a special assignment for you three." Said the man now known as Giovani.

* * *

**Thanks to all who follow this story your motivation is what motivates me. I hope you liked this chapter I'll try to make all other chapters this long. Ash will be facing a lot of challenges that where in the games, anime, manga and my own personal quests. As the journey continues.**


	4. Chapter 4 Pewter city

Ash had finally arrived in pewter city after travelling for days . "Wow, pewter city. We finally made. And I can't wait to challenge the pewter city gym. You guys ready?" said Ash to Pikachu and Riolu. Pikachu and Riolu both nodded. Then Ash went to the pewter city Pokemon center to heal his pokemon and drop his egg with nurse joy, before heading to the pewter city gym. As he headed to the gym he saw two trainers in a pokemon battle. One of the trainers was using a caterpillar like pokemon and the other was using a pokemon that looked like a rock with a face and two muscular hands. "That's a Caterpie and a Geodude." The trainer with the Geodude had his Geodude use rollout and the Caterpie used string shot to slow Geodude down and it tried to dodge but Geodude hit it and Caterpie looked like it was about to faint. But it's trainer wouldn't let it stop and told it to use tackle and Geodude used rollout and knocked Caterpie out.

"I can't believe it you didn't even try to weaken it. Your still pathetic!" said the caterpie's trainer angry that he lost. Then he took out Caterpie's poke ball and snapped it in two and threw it away before he ran away crying.

Ash after seeing this walked up to Caterpie and gave it an Oran berry to heal it. "Don't worry Caterpie I know you can become stronger. Why don't you come with me and we can grow stronger together." said Ash, Caterpie thought about it then accepted Ash's offer and allowed Ash to catch it.

"Hey you!" said a voice Ash looked and saw the trainer with the Geodude walking up to him. " you seem to know how to take care of pokemon. Are you a trainer?"

"Yes. I'm Ash and I'm here to challenge the pewter city gym." said Ash

" in that case why don't we have a battle?" said the trainer

"Sure. lets go by the way what's your name?" said Ash as he got ready to battle.

"My name is Forrest. Now lets battle Geodude I chose you." said Forrest as he sent Geodude out to battle.

"Alright Pidgeotto I chose you." said Ash and he sent out Pidgeotto.

"Alright Geodude use Stone edge." Geodude fired small pointed rocks from it's body.

"Pidgeotto use Quick attack to dodge." Pidgeotto glowed white and flew faster and avoided stone after stone. "now use steel wing." Pidgeotto's wings turned silver and it flew down and struck Geodude on it's head.

This shocked Forrest that his Pokemon knew a steel type move. "Geodude use thunder punch." Geodude's fist started glowing and began charging lightning and it jumped up to punch Pidgeotto.

" Use sand attack and dodge." Pidgeotto blew up sand at Geodude and dodged the punch. "Now use steel wing." Pidgeotto struck Geodude and it passed out from it.

"No way! How?" said Forrest.

"Because Pidgeotto has the ability keen eye. Which means it can always hit the target and it keeps hitting the same spot it will do more damage." said Ash

"Well done. Your skills are impressive." said a voice . And a man in an orange shirt with spiky brown hair walked up to them. "Hey Forrest not bad but next time try slow down a faster opponent or increase your defense."

"Who are you?" said Ash as he returned Pidgeotto

"My name is Brock and you just met my little brother Forrest." said Brock.

"Brock!? As in the pewter city gym leader Brock?" asked Ash

"Yes. And if you are here to challenge me we can battle once we get to the gym. Come on Forrest." said Brock. Then Ash, Forrest and Brock headed to the pewter city gym. It was located inside building that looked like a boulder. The battle field was covered in rock to make it more challenging to manuver around it. Brock took his place and Forrest was going to act as the referee. What they didn't know was that they were being watched by three people in cloaks who had followed them to the gym.

"Should we strike now?" asked one

"No, we wait for them to battle and weaken their Pokemon." said another

"Precisely." said the last one

"This battle between gym leader Brock and Ash the challenger will now begin. This will be a two-on-two battle and only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Let the battle begin." said Forrest

"now both trainers call out their first Pokémon." Brock called out a Geodude and Ash called out Riolu.

"Smart chose but don't think that having a type advantage means you will win." said Brock

"Don't worry Riolu and I can handle whatever you throw at us. Right Riolu." said Ash and Riolu nodded. "Let's show him what we can do. Riolu use Iron tail." Riolu's tail turned silver and it jumped and ran to hit Geodude.

"Geodude grab its tail." said Brock. Then Geodude held Riolu's tail and stopped the attack. "now use thunder punch." Geodude punched Riolu and it flew back.

"Riolu use bullet punch." said Ash. Riolu started punching Geodude quickly. Since it was a steel type move it was super effective.

"Not bad. Now Geodude use rock slide." said Brock. Then boulders fell from the sky above Geodude all around the field.

" Use quick attack and dodge it." said Ash. Riolu ran quickly around the field and avoided all the falling rocks. "Now use meteor mash." Riolu started glowing gold and charged at Geodude and struck it with the attack.

"Not bad, but it's not over yet. Geodude use rollout." said brock.

"Riolu us Meteor mash." said Ash. Then the two Pokémon collided with each other and then they both jumped back. "Now use iron tail." Riolu struck Geodude with it's tail and Geodude fainted.

"Well done let's see how you handle this Pokémon." Then Brock sent out a pokemon that looked like a giant snake made out of rocks. "Met Onix."

"Wow, alright return Riolu." said Ash then Riolu came back to him and Pikachu got off his shoulder. "Pikachu I chose you."

"Giving Riolu time to rest huh? Well then lets see how you handle this. Onix use double edge." Onix glowed and it charged Pikachu.

"Pikachu jump and run along Onix's body." Then Pikachu jumped and avoided the attack then landed on Onix's back "Now use iron tail on its head." Pikachu used iron tail and hit Onix on it's head.

"Onix use slam." said Brock Onix flung Pikachu on the ground with it's tail.

"Pikachu use thunder bolt to escape." said Ash. Pikachu fired it's attack and hit Onix on it's face. And Onix got paralyzed from the attack leaving it vulnerable to an attack. "Use iron tail and finish this." Pikachu struck Onix and it collapsed from the hit.

"The battle is over and Ash the challenger is the victor." said Forrest.

"Well done Ash." said Brock Ash he walked out to Ash and handed him the boulder badge. "This is a symbol that you have defeated the Pewter city gym."

"We did it" said Ash and he collected the badge and celebrated with Pikachu and Riolu. At that moment smoke filled the area and the cloaked figures that have been spying on them came out and revealed themselves to be members of the same group that were experimenting on pokemon in the forest. "Hey you with those criminals that I fought in the forest."

"Indeed we are team rocket and you made an impression on our boss from that battle with those failures you defeated." said one who was a man with blue hair.

"That's right and are here to capture your pokemon and the pokemon of this gym." said the woman who had long pink hair.

"And we are gone give them all to the boss." said the last one who was a pokemon that looked like a cat with a gold coin on it's head and it could talk. "He's James, she's Jessie and I'm Meowth.

"Whoa that pokemon talked." said Ash. "But if you think you can take my pokemon your wrong."

"Ash be careful all our pokemon are tired and theirs must be at full strength." said Brock.

"Right I got it. Go Caterpie." Ash said as he sent out Caterpie to fight. Then they sent out an Ekans and Koffing to fight Caterpie.

Caterpie used string shot on both pokemon but they broke out and Ekans used acid while Koffing used poison gas and it hit Caterpie and it was down and weak but it would not give up and Ash told it to use tackle. Koffing and Ekans counter with their own tackles and knocked Caterpie down. "Caterpie don't give up till it's over. I know you can do it because I have hope in you so get up." Ash started glowing blue again and the energy went into Caterpie and it started glowing and it's body transformed and it evolved into Metapod then into Butterfree.

"Incredible! Double evolution. That is incredibly rare." said Brock.

"It may have been incredible but it can't handle our pokemon on it's own. Go Koffing and Ekans." said James. And their pokemon charged Butterfree.

"Butterfree use sleep powder." Both Koffing and Ekans were put to sleep. Then Jessie and James switched out for a Pinsir and Heracross. " Quick use stun spore." Butterfree stun both Pokémon " Butterfree use psybeam, Pikachu use thunderbolt and Riolu use power-up punch." This comb of attacks sent team rocket flying away shouting.

"Those team rocket guys are dangerous and if they aren't stopped other trainers could be targeted." said Brock. After they had reported everything to officer jenny. Now Ash had decide to head to Cerulean city for his next gym battle. "Well Ash I had a great battle with you and Goodluck on the rest of your journey."

"Thanks Brock you to Forrest." said Ash

"Hey Ash can I travel with you?" asked Forrest which surprised Ash and Brock. "It's just you're a great trainer and I think I can learn a lot if I travel with you."

"Well Ash will you watch out for my brother." asked Brock

"Of course I will. So Forrest you ready to go?" said Ash

"Yeah let's go." said Forrest as he and Ash went off to Cerulean city.

Meanwhile Jessie James and Meowth were watching Ash and Forrest and decided to keep following Ash to find out more about him and his strange abilities.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update I had a problem writing this chapter but it's been resolved and I will continue to upload new chapters every two or three days. Let me know in the reviews your opinions and don't worry the egg may hatch in the next chapter so that's something to look forward to. Go to go.**


	5. Chapter 5 Cerulean city

After defeating the pewter city gym leader Brock, Ash and his new friend Forrest were on their way to cerulean city site of the cerulean gym. Along the way they stopped to train their Pokemon, aside from Geodude Forrest had a Sanddrew, Cubone and an Onix. Ash had his Riolu to learn Thunder punch from Geodude while Pikachu tried to learn dig from Onix and Pidgeotto and Butterfree practiced flying fast and strengthening their attacks. Once they had given their Pokemon enough training they decide to continue and they arrived at cerulean city shortly.

"Wow, so this is cerulean city." said Ash as they walked through cerulean city.

"I know what you mean cerulean city is an amazing city. And it is famous for having a close relationship with water type Pokemon. And they even have shows with water Pokemon and their trainers. The most famous of these performances is done by the water flowers. " said Forrest as they walked to the pokemon center.

"That sounds amazing. Maybe we can see one of their shows after the gym battle. Where is it?" said Ash when they entered the Pokemon center.

"Well it says here that the cerulean city gym is also the stadium where the water flowers perform. Apparently the water flowers are also the gym leaders." said Forrest.

"Cool that means we can see the show and I can have my gym battle." said Ash. Then they gave their Pokemon to nurse joy for a checkup the he phoned his mom and told her about his journey so far. Then they headed to the cerulean city gym. The water flowers were scheduled to perform their show so they decided to watch the show before Ash had his gym battle. They took their seats in the audience to watch the show. The shows started with a woman atop a platform and she jumped off into the pool of water below and was picked up by a Pokemon called Mantine and it flew her across the stadium. Then a Cloister erupted from the water and on top of it was another woman who jumped into the air and joined the other woman on Mantine. Then from the top of the stadium came down another woman who floated in the air like she could fly and next to here was a Golduck and it was using Psychic. Then she joined the other women on the Mantine and they all stood on a Podium and their Pokemon joined them there. Then a huge Pokemon broke through the surface of the water and a Gyrados came out to attack them with hydro pump. It looked like they were in trouble but, a Starmie flew Infront of them and used protect and block the attack. Then this time a girl appeared and she jumped onto Gyrados head. It tried to throw her off then Starmie fired white stars at Gyrados. Then it fired Hydro pump at Starmie and it spun rapidly and avoided the attack then it struck Gyrados and it went down under the water. And when it resurfaced there were five blue turtle Pokemon on its head and they jumped up and fired beams from their mouths and froze the water and formed an ice spiral and all the water pokemon and the girls stood on top of the spiral. And they all struck a pose. And the audience stood up and cheered and applauded the performers. After everyone had left the stadium Ash walked up to the water flowers while, Forrest went to stock up on supplies. Ash saw the water flowers walking with their Pokemon. "Excuse me?"

The water flowers stopped when they heard Ash call to them. Then the youngest one spoke up "Hi there are you a challenger or a fan?"

"A challenger. I want to have a gym battle." said Ash getting excited. And so were Pikachu and Riolu.

"Alright then, come this way and we can have our gym battle. Oh and by the way my name is Misty the gym leader and these are my sisters," said Misty. Then she led Ash to the stage and she pressed a button and small pads came up all over the pool. "This is where we will have our battle."

"Amazing, I've never had a battle on water before. This is going to be awesome." said Ash getting excited.

"Alright this will be a three-on-three battle and only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Are both trainers ready?" said One of Misty's sisters called Daisy. Both Ash and Misty nodded so the battle began, Misty sent out a Staryu and Ash sent out Butterfree.

"I thought you were going to use that Pikachu, saving it for later?" said Misty.

"Nope, I'm not using Pikachu for this Battle instead I'm going with my other Pokemon that haven't had enough battle experience." said Ash. Misty was surprised by that, but new she shouldn't underestimate her opponent.

"Alright let's start with psybeam." said Ash. Butterfree fired a multi colored beam from its eyes at Staryu.

"Use water gun and counter it." said Misty. Staryu shot water and canceled the attack. "Now use swift." Staryu released white stars that hit Butterfree.

"Butterfree use confusion now." said Ash. Butterfree's eyes glowed pink and Staryu was covered in the pink energy and it flew up and hit the ceiling. Then it became confused and was unable to attack. "Now finish this with psybeam." and the attack made Staryu faint.

"Well done Ash, now let's see how you handle this one. Go Starmie." said Misty and she sent out The evolved form of Staryu. "Now let's star this off with Ice beam."

"Quick dodge and use poison spore." said Ash. Butterfree avoided the attack and released purple gas that poisoned Starmie.

"Don't think we're done yet use Icy wind." said Misty. Starmie fire cold wind from its center and partially froze Butterfree. Now Butterfree was struggling to fly while, Starmie was weakening from the poison. "Now use ice beam and end this."

"Use psybeam." said Ash. The two attacks collided and caused an explosion. And this resulted in both Pokemon fainting. "You battled well. Now take a good rest." Ash returned Butterfree and sent out Pidgeotto. While, Misty sent out her last Pokemon a Squirtle. " Alright use quick attack."

"Squirtle dodge and use ice beam." said Misty. Squirtle jumped jump over Pidgeotto and fired ice beam at it and it froze into a block off ice. "Now use Aqua jet." Squirtle became surrounded by water and it flew with it and struck Pidgeotto and it fainted.

"Oh no Pidgeotto. That Squirtle is really strong. It's your turn go Riolu." said Ash. Riolu jumped onto the pad Infront of Ash. "Remember Riolu that Squirtle is really fast so watch out." Riolu nodded to show that it understood.

"Squirtle use aqua jet." said Misty. Then Squirtle flew at Riolu.

"Use Meteor mash." Riolu flew at Squirtle and the two collided and jumped back. "Now use Bullet punch." Riolu ran to punch Squirtle.

"Squirtle use Ice punch." Said Misty. The two Pokemon punched each other back to back then jumped back to catch their breath.

"Use Iron tail." said Ash and Misty at the same time. The two Pokemon struck each other with their tails. It looked like they were evenly matched.

"It's time for your secret weapon, use Aura sphere." said Misty. Squirtle held its hands close and created a sphere of blue energy and fired it at Riolu.

"Use iron tail and fire it back." said Ash. Riolu fired the attack back at Squirtle who jumped to avoid it. "Now finish it with Meteor mash."

"Use Aqua jet." said Misty. Both Pokemon flew at their top speeds and at collided and then they both landed in the water. Squirtle moved quicker in the water and Riolu was being overwhelmed by Squirtle.

"Use Bullet punch now." said Ash. Riolu punched Squirtle at the last moment and knocked Squirtle out of the water. "Now use iron tail and end this." Riolu struck Squirtle hard with its tail and Squirtle landed on one of the pads and fainted.

"Squirtle is unable to battle which means the winner is the challenger Ash." said Daisy. Ash hugged Riolu after winning and brought out his other Pokemon and hugged them.

"Ash as proof of your victory I know present you with the Cascade badge." said Misty. Then she presented Ash with the gym badge. He took it and stroke a pose.

As Ash was leaving the gym the Squirtle he battled came up to him and glared at Riolu, who glared back. Then they both smiled and fist bumped each other. "Looks like Squirtle wants to come with you Ash" said Misty.

"But I can't take him he's your Pokemon isn't he?" said Ash.

"No he was the leader of a group of Squirtle's called the Squirtle squad and they caused some problems before I came and brought them here. This one just decided that it wanted to join in the battles but, they are free to leave when they want. And he wants to leave with you." said Misty. And she gave Ash Squirtle's Poke ball.

"Alright then let's go Squirtle." said Ash as he ran hugged Squirtle before returning it into its poke ball. Then he went to the Pokemon center and met up with Forrest before they decided to leave Cerulean city.

* * *

**So that's the cerulean city gym, not all the chapters will be gym battles some will be training and catching and evolving Pokemon and the egg will hatch in the next couple of chapters so keep following. And remember to leave reviews, later.**


	6. Chapter 6 Cross

After defeating the cerulean city gym leader Misty, Ash and Forrest were on their way to Vermillion city for his next gym battle. And along the way it started to rain heavily and there was nowhere nearby to take shelter so they were running to take shelter somewhere. "According to my map there should be a Pokemon center just up ahead. We can take shelter there." said Forrest as he and Ash ran with Pikachu and Riolu running alongside them. Along the way Pikachu's ears perked up and he stopped and looked over somewhere. "What's up Pikachu?" asked Ash and he stopped and went to see what made Pikachu stop. Then Pikachu pointed over to some boulders and their sitting in the rain keeping it's tail under a leaf was a Charmander.

"What's a Charmander doing under the rain?" asked Forrest as he and Riolu came to join Ash and Pikachu. "I don't know, but it won't be good if it stays under the rain." said Ash. Then he walked up to Charmander and said "Hey there Charmander why don't you come with us we can get you out of the rain." Then he attempted to touch Charmander, but it scratched his hand and growled at Ash. "I don't think it wants to come with us." said Forrest.

Then they heard someone approaching and looked and saw a trainer with a scarf and a sleeveless jacket on came over to them with a Houndour by his side. Charmander ran off to meet this trainer but as Charmander got closer the Houndour stepped forward and growled at Charmander. Charmander got scared and stopped. And its tail was flickering under the rain. But Charmander didn't seem to care about this and it jumped over Houndour and ran to the trainer to hug him. But, when he touched the trainer he kicked Charmander away and The Houndour turned and tried to bite Charmander but, it was Punched by Riolu's Power-up punch. "What are you doing?" said the trainer. "What are you doing? Who do you think you are treating a Pokemon like that?" said Ash. He was furious at the trainer for treating Charmander like that. "My name is Cross and this Charmander was my Pokemon. I released it but it wouldn't stop following me so I told it to stay here and not bother me again." said the trainer now known as Cross. Ash couldn't believe what this guy was saying. He abandoned his Pokemon and felt fine about attacking it regardless of its condition. "Why would you abandon your Pokemon?" said Ash. "Whatever. You can take it if you want but I have no use for a weak Pokemon." said Cross as he started walking away with his Houndour and it gave Riolu a hateful glare before it continued following it's trainer.

Just then Charmander who had been trying to get up and follow Cross collapsed and its tail flame looked like it was about to go out. "Oh-no Charmander!" said Ash as he ran forward and picked up Charmander and put him inside his Jacket to keep warm. "Let's go Ash if we can find a cave to take shelter in I can treat Charmander." said Forrest. Ash nodded then he, Pikachu, Riolu and Forrest ran to find somewhere to take shelter. And they had to hurry so Charmander's flame wouldn't go out.

After a few minutes of running they found a cave to take shelter in. When they got in Ash laid Charmander on a Rock and started working on making a fire. While, Forrest was getting out his medical supplies and go to work on treating Charmander and he had Pikachu and Riolu cuddle close to Charmander to keep it warm. After sometime Ash had a fire going and after Forrest was done treating Charmander Ash carried him close to the fire and held him close to make sure that Charmander remained warm all night. "Here Ash you should have a blanket we don't want you getting a cold." said Forrest as he brought Ash a blanket. "Thanks." said Ash then he covered himself and Charmander in the blanket. Pikachu and Riolu came over and snuggled under the blanket with Ash to not feel left out. Ash decide to take out the egg and placed close to himself to keep warm. "Hey Forrest will Charmander be alright?" said Ash. "Yes. All Charmander needs is a good night sleep and he will be full of energy." said Forrest. Then he laid down by the fire and wrapped himself in a blanket and went to sleep. And soon after Ash fell asleep too.

The next morning Ash was the first to wake up and when he stretched Pikachu, Riolu and even Charmander woke up. Charmander looked surprised that it was sleeping in Ash's lap next to Pikachu and Riolu. "Good morning guys are you all okay?" said Ash and Pikachu and Riolu nodded but, Charmander was still overwhelmed by Ash's kindness and didn't answer. "Hey Charmander are you okay?" said Ash again. Charmander looked into Ash's eyes and saw true sincerity in them and it smiled and nodded that it was okay. "Looks like I'm the last to wake up. Hope I didn't miss anything important." said Forrest. He had just gotten up and was still yawning when he walked up to Ash and the little nest he had. :Hey Forrest can you take a look at my egg and tell me if it's okay?" asked Ash. "Of course, I'd be glad too." said Forrest. Then he took Ash's egg and began examining it.

Ash had decide to feed all the Pokemon and when he brought out all the Pokemon to eat he introduced them all to Charmander. Charmander was a little nervous about eating with the other Pokemon but, Pikachu and Riolu helped him get comfortable with the other Pokemon. "Hey Charmander why don't you come with us on our journey?" asked Ash. Charmander looked up at Ash surprised at his request. "Well you want to get stronger and I think I can help you do that, so what do you say? Will you join my team?" asked Ash and Pikachu, Riolu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Squirtle all nodded and cheered to try and encourage Charmander to join them. Charmander looked down then looked up and smiled at Ash and nodded. Then Ash brought out a Poke ball and tapped Charmander with it and Charmander went in. "I just caught a Charmander." said Ash and his Pokemon jumped up to celebrate with him.

"Looks like the rain stopped, that means we can keep going to Vermillion city." said Forrest. Then Ash, Pikachu and Riolu walked out of the cave into the bright sunshine. "The perfect weather for a training. Come out everyone. Today we're going to do some serious training." said Ash as he sent out all his Pokemon and decide to do some training with them to learn new moves and improve the status. He had Pidgeotto and Butterfree work and their speed together by flying around with heavy objects. Pikachu and Squirtle worked on Iron tail and practice their attacks against each other. While Riolu was teaching Charmander how to do thunder punch. The practiced for a while when they stopped because they heard an explosion and saw fire shooting into the sky. "What was that?" asked Forrest. "I don't know, but it can't be good." said Ash then he returned Charmander, Squirtle, Pidgeotto and Butterfree. Then he ran to where the fire came from followed by Pikachu, Riolu and Forrest.

They followed the fire and came upon a small cottage and outside the cottage was a small group of wild Pokemon and a Bulbasaur stood in front of them was trying to protect them from a Houndour that was trying to attack them. Ash noticed the Pokemon were a: Bellsprout, Oddish, Caterpie, Paras and Venonat. Then a woman came out from the cottage and she looked scared and she said" Please leave these Pokemon alone their not strong enough to battle your Pokemon." But, the trainer laughed and Ash noticed it was Cross the trainer who abandoned Charmander. "Yeah their weak but a wild Bulbasaur is rare and who knows maybe it will be stronger after I have it fight my stronger Pokemon." said Cross. Ash didn't like this and decided to step in.

"Hey stop it. Leave them alone." said Ash as he stepped forward and brought out Charmander to fight his former trainer. At first Charmander was surprised and scared to be fighting his former trainer. "So you took that pathetic Pokemon well let's see what it can do against this." said Cross and he sent out a Beedrill from a Poke ball. " Houndour to use fire fang on Charmander and Beedrill to use Bug bite on Bulbasaur." said Cross. "Charmander use thunder punch to stop Houndour." said Ash. But, Charmander was too scared to fight and it flinched and got hit by fire fang. Bulbasaur on the other hand use vine whip and knocked Beedrill back. "Charmander snap out of it you have to fight back." said Ash. But Charmander was too scared to fight back ."Houndour use Shadow ball and Beedrill use pin missile." said Cross. Houndour fire a ball of purple energy from its mouth and Beedrill fired two green energy spears from its Stingers. Charmander was too scared to defend its self and Bulbasaur couldn't avoid the attack. So Ash ran forward and stood in front of both of them and took the attack for them. Everyone was surprised that Ash had decided to do something like that. See Ash hurt on the ground Charmander decided to fight for Ash and it ran forward to protect Ash. Bulbasaur had never seen a trainer risk his life like that for a Pokemon so he decide to protect Ash too. Ash got up and saw both Pokemon standing in front of him to protect him. Pikachu and Riolu came next to him to make sure he was okay. And he petted them before he turned to Charmander and Bulbasaur to continue the battle. "Charmander use Thunder punch and Bulbasaur use Sludge bomb." said Ash. Charmander's hand became filled with electricity and it ran and punched houndour. Bulbasaur fired purple blob that hit Beedrill. Beedrill got poisoned and Houndour was paralyzed. "Beedrill use twin needle and Houndour use bite." said Cross. Both his Pokemon ran forward to attack. But, Ash had a plan already set. "Charmander use growl and Bulbasaur use grass knot on Houndour." said Ash. Charmander growled and both Pokemon slowed their attacks and grass knot made houndour trip and bump into Beedrill and the two collapsed on each other. "Now Charmander use flame thrower and Bulbasaur use solar beam." said Ash. Charmander shot a jet of red hot flames out of its mouth and Bulbasaur fired a beam of light from the bulb on it's back. The two attack hit their mark and both Beedrill and Houndour had fainted. "No way! This isn't over I won't forget this." said Cross as he returned his Pokemon and ran off.

After the battle Forrest examined all the Pokemon to make sure no of them were seriously injured and the woman form the cottage introduced herself as Maze helped them. "Thank you for protecting the other Pokemon. Maybe we should examine you to Ash you were hit pretty hard." said Maze. "Don't worry I'm fine. So why are all these Pokemon here anyway?" asked Ash. "Well they were all abandoned by their trainers and I decided to take care of them before I release them back into the wild. And I think it's time to let the rest of them go to." said Maze. Ash and Forrest understood what she was saying and after some more rest they said their good-byes and were about to leave when Bulbasaur walked up to Ash. "Bulbasaur? Do you want to come with me and be a part of my team?" asked Ash. Bulbasaur nodded and smiled at Ash. Then Ash took out a Poke ball and threw it at Bulbasaur and caught it. So with Bulbasaur on his team Ash sent Pidgeotto to Professor Oak and they continued on their Journey, and at that exact time Ash's egg started glowing in his backpack. "What's happening to my egg?" said Ash. "It's hatching." said Forrest.

Unknown to them they were being watched by Jessie, James and Meowth of team Rocket. Who were planning to steal whatever hatched from the egg.

* * *

**Alright that's my first cliff hanger hope you like it and feel free to tell me your guesses of what will hatch out of the egg in the next chapter. And I have a big surprised planned but that's later. As always remember to review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Pokemon Tower Part 1

Ash and friends were on their way to Vermillion city but, along the way they had an emergency in the form of Ash's egg hatching. "The egg is hatching." said Forrest. "Oh, no! What do I do?" said Ash. He had never seen or taken care of an egg so he had no idea what to do. "We have to get it to the pokemon center they can hatch it there. The only one around is in Lavender town which is just five minutes away. And we should hurry." said Forrest. "Okay let's go. Come on guys." said Ash. Then he, Pikachu, Riolu and Forrest ran as quickly as they could to the Pokemon center in Lavender town.

As they arrived in Lavender town the sunshine they had been enjoying turned to grey skies filled with clouds. The town had very few people moving around and most of them seemed scared and worried. Ash decide to ask one of them where the Pokemon center was but, anyone he approached immediately ran into a building and locked their doors. "What's going on? Why are they so afraid of us?" said Ash. "They are afraid because you are strangers?" said a voice from behind them. They looked back and saw a girl about the same age as Ash. She was holding what looked like it was wearing a skull on it's head. It was a Cubone. "Why would they be afraid of us?" asked Forrest. "This town has been in a state of fear ever since three strangers went into Pokemon tower. Ever since then the ghost pokemon that lived there began haunting people who are out late at night and there have been rumors of ghosts of people appearing and scaring people and kidnapping pokemon." said the girl. "Why haven't reported this to anyone?" asked Ash. "Of course we have but when Officer jenny went into the tower to investigate she never came out again. So everyone is afraid to send anyone into the tower. But, Mr. Fuji said he called an expert on Pokemon to come and find out why the ghost Pokemon would do this. And if those trainers are behind this then he said he may know how to stop them." said The girl. "That's nice but, we need the Pokemon center because my egg is about to hatch." said Ash. "Of course this way. OH, right my name is Trixie." said Trixie as she led them to the Pokemon center. "I'm Ash these are my partners Pikachu and Riolu and that's Forrest." said Ash as they followed Trixie to the Pokemon center.

Once they were inside the Pokemon center Ash gave his egg to nurse joy to hatch it. She took it into a room for the hatching. Ash followed her in to see what hatched from the egg. She placed it in a special machine that exposed the egg to heat and pressure and in moments it hatched. To reveal a brown fox pokemon. Ash looked it on his pokedex and saw that it was an Eevee. "Cool it's an Eevee." said Ash. Eevee looked up at Ash's face then looked around taking in all the surroundings and the people, then back to Ash. It smiled at Ash then jumped into Ash's arms. "Eevee seems to have taken a liking to you Ash." said Nurse joy. " Hey Eevee do want to joy my team?" asked Ash Eevee nodded and nuzzled Ash's hand as he stroked it's fur. Then Ash brought out a Poke ball and caught Eevee. "I just caught an Eevee." said Ash and he struck a Pose and Riolu and Pikachu cheered. Ash used his Pokedex and swapped out some Pokemon so that he had Pikachu, Riolu, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Eevee.

When Ash went out to meet Forrest and Trixie there were other people there now talking with a man in a lab coat with grey hair. Ash recognized him as professor Oak. "Hey Professor! Long time no see." said Ash as he pushed through the small group to see Prof. Oak. Ash noticed another person standing next to Prof. Oak he was bald and had a bushy eyebrows, he was dressed in plain clothes. "Ash my boy good to see you again. I didn't know you would be here. Well that will make this easier for all of us. This is Mr. Fuji. He is an former scientist who lives here." said Prof. Oak. "It's nice to meet you young man." said Mr. Fuji. Ash introduced them to Pikachu, Riolu and Forrest. "So Prof. do you know why all the Ghost Pokemon have been acting like this recently?" asked Ash. "Yes we have. We believe that someone was able to take control of the leader of the ghost Pokemon Gengar and is now making the ghost Pokemon steal other Pokemon and is causing the ghosts of the dead to scare people so they won't fight back. And anyone who goes into the Tower is in for the worst of it because they will be at the mercy of all the ghost Pokemon in the tower." said Mr. Fuji. Ash didn't like that. "Do you know who is doing this?" asked Forrest. "We believe it's team rocket. A criminal organize that has been trying to take over the Kanto region for years." said Prof. Oak. "Yeah I faced their members before in pewter city and outside Vermillion city." said Ash. There was a collective gasp and looks of shock crossed everyone's face at the proclamation that Ash had faced the people who have been tormenting them for weeks. Trixie was the first to speak "This is great. If you defeated them before you can do it again and if we help we should be able to drive them away!" she seemed excited at the idea of facing team rocket. Mr. Fuji didn't look convinced that it was going to be that easy to defeat team rocket. "It may not be that simple. We still don't know why team rocket came here and decided to use the ghost Pokemon and ghosts of Pokemon tower. There must be a reason they chose to do this." said Prof. Oak.

Then there was a shriek from outside and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the door. An elderly woman came stumbling in supported by a young man who looked extremely frightened. "We need help! Please! " said the young man. Nurse joy rushed forward with Chansey and they helped the woman onto a stretcher and took her into the E.R. someone came forward to comfort the boy. "Can you tell us what happened?" asked Prof. Oak to the boy. He looked really freaked out about something. "W-We were taking care of our garden when they appeared. It was a group of Gastly they attacked us. They were being commanded by a man with Blue hair. He told us to give a message to you all here. He said he wants all the Pokemon in our town and he said to tell everyone to surrender the Pokemon. And that wasn't even the scariest part. They brought back the ghost of my father and that was what scared my mother into shock." said the boy. This new development frightened everyone. Except Ash and Trixie who seemed determined to fight team rocket after hearing what they had done.

"Alright I'm going to put a stop to this right now let's go Pikachu and Riolu. Forrest you can stay here. Leave this to use." said Ash. "Ash you can't go by yourself. That tower is big it would be easy to get lost in there. Someone should go with you who knows the layout of the tower." Said Prof. Oak. Trixie stepped forward and said "I'll come. I've spent a lot of time in that tower and I know it better than anyone here. And I'm not afraid of the ghost Pokemon there. Most of them know me and are my friends." Prof. Oak and Mr., Fuji looked like they were going to object but Ash spoke first. "Great. Let's go." Then he grabbed her hand and ran out of the Pokemon center towards Pokemon Tower.

When they arrived at Pokemon tower there were a few wisps of smoke flowing from the entrance. Then in the door there were a few Gastly coming out to fight them. Leading the Gastly was a Haunter. And it looked ready to fight. "Haunter it's me remember? Trixie, I used to bring snacks to you guys at the tower." said Trixie as she stepped forward to Haunter and the Gastly. She looked Haunter in the eyes hoping it would remember her. Haunter stared at her threateningly then it broke into a grin and Haunter licked Trixie and she was paralyzed. Ash rushed forward to see if she was alright but, Haunter also had a Cheri berry and it gave it to Trixie and she recovered from her Paralysis. She looked at Haunter and hugged it which Haunter returned almost immediately. "See? I told you that there were Pokemon who were my friends." said Trixie with a grin on her face as she looked at Ash after she released Haunter from the hug. "That's cool. So will they help us get to team rocket?" asked Ash. Haunter looked back at the Gastly and motioned for them to move. They moved aside and allowed them to enter. As they walked into the tower Ash was amazed by the amount of Ghost Pokemon that were there. The whole room was filled with Gastly and a few Haunters. There were wisps all over the room and where ever they went Ash felt like the wisps were watching him. "Those wisps are spirits of people who have died watching us from the afterlife. Ghosts from all over the world are drawn to Pokemon tower, because it was the first place where both Pokemon and people were buried together." said Trixie as she noticed Ash's gaze on the wisps.

"Ask Haunter if he can take us to where team rocket are hiding." said Ash. "Haunter take us to the people who have invaded the tower." said Trixie to Haunter. Haunter nodded and flew to a spiral stair case and lead them up to the top of the tower. When they got there they saw tons of different Pokemon on the ground unconscious and floating above them was a Gengar glowering down at Ash, Pikachu, Riolu, Trixie, Cubone and Haunter. He said something to Haunter then Gengar let out a loud call that reverberated throughout the tower. Moments later all the ghost Pokemon in the tower flew into the room and surrounded them, then from a door off the room emerged Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Team Rocket!" exclaimed Ash. He remembered them from when he faced them in the Pewter city gym. They had their Coffing and Ekans by their sides. "Well, well what do we have here? A twerp and twerpet trying to steal our Pokemon? What do we do to people who try to steal from us again Meowth?" asked Jessie. "We crush 'em and take all their Pokemon." said Meowth with a little chuckle. "Alright then Gengar you and your ghosts attack these intruders." said James. Gengar raised a hand and let out a command to the other Pokemon and all the Ghost Pokemon in the area flew to attack them.

To stand a fighting chance Ash called out all his Pokemon. He was going to send Eevee away and bring in another Pokemon to fight but, Eevee came out of her Poke ball. So Ash decided to let her fight with the other Pokemon. "Pikachu use thunderbolt, Riolu use Meteor mash. Charmander use Flamethrower, Squirtle use ice beam, Bulbasaur use magical leaf and Eevee use dig." said Ash and his team flew into the oncoming hoard and launched their attacks. They were holding back three or four Pokemon at a time. And slowly but surely they were defeating one after another. Eevee on the other hand couldn't do much because dig couldn't reach them since their ability Levitate allows them to avoid ground type moves and normal type moves don't work on ghost types it was just running around using helping hand to strengthen the other Pokemon. Even Trixie and Haunter joined in Haunter would strike a Pokemon and Cubone would finish it off with fire punch.

Team rocket didn't like this so the told Gengar to attack. "Use night shade." said Jessie. Gengar fire purple rings from its eyes at all the Pokemon on Ash's side. "Oh no! Everyone okay?" asked Ash. They all looked weakened from the attack and struggled to get up. Only Eevee was un hurt since it was out of the line of fire. "Cubone Haunter are you two alright.?" asked Trixie. She ran up to them to check on them then Gengar fired shadow ball at Trixie "Watch out!" cried Ash and he darted forward and pushed her out of the way and got hit with the shadow ball and he flew back and hit the ground. "ASH!" exclaimed Trixie. Ash was hurt and he was struggling to get up, Pikachu and his other Pokemon gathered around him. Gengar locked ready to attack again and this time Eevee stood Infront of the group to fight. It ran forward to fight Gengar flew forward to use Shadow punch but Eevee used Bite on Gengar's hand and Gengar flinched and couldn't attack. Eevee jumped back and ran to use bite again. Gengar used Dark pulse and blasted Eevee. It looked like Eevee was going to faint, but it wouldn't stay down. Gengar used Dark pulse again and fired it at Eevee. "No Eevee!" Exclaimed Ash then he jumped Infront of the attack and shielded Eevee from the attack and so did Riolu and his other Pokemon, that flew at them and created an explosion.

When the smoke cleared Trixie thought that Ash and Eevee were hurt. Then the smoke cleared and Ash and his Pokemon were surrounded by a blue aura. The Aura protected them from the attack and Eevee had transformed into a black fox like creature with yellow strips on its body. Charmander had grown bigger, it's skin had become red orange and it's head shape had changed. The bulb on Bulbasaur had opened up more and it looked more vicious. Squirtle grew wing-like ears and its tail became bigger. Pikachu and Riolu were still normal but, were looking revived and ready to fight. "What just happened?" said Ash, he looked around at the blue aura that surrounded his body and was astonished. "Multiple evolutions at once? This is incredible. Now we will have powerful newly evolved Pokemon to give to the boss." said Meowth, excited at the idea of giving their boss newly evolved Pokemon. "You'll have to beat us first." said Ash as he stood up. "Umbreon, Charmeleon, Wartortle, Ivysaur, Pikachu and Riolu. Let's battle!" said Ash as his team got ready to battle Gengar, team rocket and all the ghost Pokemon to save Pokemon tower and Lavender Town.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter but I had to do some research on the Kanto region map and I discovered that Lavender town came before Vermillion city which led me to this. Anyway, remember to review always open to new Ideas and Ash will find out about his ancestor in the next chapter and the cat Pokemon that gave Ash the egg will be revealed in the next chapter. Until then.**


	8. Chapter 8 Pokemon tower Part 2

Ash and his team stood against a group of ghost Pokemon, a Gengar and team rocket in Pokemon tower to save Lavender town and its Pokemon from team rocket. He had the help of a girl from Lavender town named Trixie and her Cubone. Everyone was still shocked by how Ash's Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Eevee had evolved into a Charmeleon, Wartortle, Ivysaur and Umbreon and the blue Aura that surrounded Ash.

"Okay let's battle! Charmeleon use fire spin on the Ghastly to round them up." said Ash. Charmeleon fired a tornado of fire that surrounded the Ghastly and forced them together. "Now Wartortle use hydro pump and Ivysaur use leaf storm." Wartortle fired a huge blast of water and Ivysaur created a tornado of leaves and the two attacks went at the Ghastly sending them flying back and fainting. "Don't just stand there! Ekans attack with acid. And Gengar use shadow ball" said Jessie to her Ekans. "Koffing use gyro ball." said James. "I'll attack with fury swipes." said Meowth as he sprang forward to attack. "Pikachu use thunderbolt on Ekans. Riolu use Power up punch on Koffing. And Umbreon use dark pulse on Gengar" said Ash as team rocket and the Gengar attacked his Pokemon. "Let's help out Cubone, use bone rush on Meowth." said Trixie and Cubone rushed at Meowth and knocked him back with his bone. While, Pikachu's thunderbolt blasted through Ekans acid and struck it knocking it out. Riolu's punch caused Koffing to ricochet off a wall and collide with James causing them to pill up on the ground. Umbreon's dark pulse blew back Gengar's shadow ball and struck Gengar in the face and it fell back but it was not ready to go down yet.

"This doesn't look to good for us. Shouldn't we retreat for now?" said Meowth. " Of course not. We can't fail the boss after last time. He took our other Pokemon as punishment and if we fail this time we'll be in more trouble." said Jessie. "And besides we still have our secret weapon." said James. Then he pulled out a remote control and twisted a nob on it all the way to the end. Then Gengar's eyes started glowing red and it roared and looked at Umbreon with a look of pure hate. "Gengar doesn't look so good." said Trixie worriedly at how Gengar was looking and acting. "I've seen this before. They're controlling Gengar and increasing his rage levels to make him more powerful." said Ash remembering when other team rocket members did this in Veridian forest to the forest Pokemon. "We have to free Gengar before it hurts itself." said Ash. Then Haunter flew next to Ash and it looked worried about Gengar. "Haunter you want to help Gengar don't you?" asked Ash, then Haunter nodded. "Alright, Haunter grab Gengar and hold him still." Haunter flew at Gengar and tried to grab it but, Gengar used Shadow punch to repel Haunter. "Umbreon help out with dark pulse." said Ash. Umbreon fired a stream of purple-black orbs at Gengar. Gengar used shadow ball and repelled the attack. "Give it up. Gengar now has more power than your little Umbreon. If you surrender now Gengar won't have to hurt any of you more than it already has." said James with an evil grin. This angered Ash. They were using Gengar like he was a tool to serve their purpose and nothing more. And he wouldn't let them get away with this.

"Go Riolu use Meteor mash!" said Ash and Riolu charged forward to strike Gengar. "Gengar use Night shade." said James. Gengar fired dark rings from its eyes that repelled Riolu. "Now use Phantom force." then Gengar disappeared. No one could see were Gengar had gone so they couldn't attack. "Be careful Ash. Shadow force makes Gengar disappear then it can appear anywhere and launch a powerful attack." warned Trixie. So Ash knew he had to watch out for that attack. Then he felt something moving around Riolu. He wasn't sure what it was but he could feel something moving around. And then he saw it, it was Gengar floating behind Riolu about to attack, then Ash said "Riolu behind you! Jump!" Riolu startled jumped up as Gengar reappeared and tried swiped at the stop where Riolu was a moment ago. "How did you see that?" said Jessie obviously upset that Gengar's attack had missed. "Who cares Gengar has to attack now!" said Meowth. "Of course. Gengar use S-" James was interrupted by Haunter who after watching on the sidelines decide to help by attacking James with lick and stealing the remote controller they were using to control Gengar. It threw the controller to Ash who caught it out of surprise. "Thanks Haunter. Now Pikachu use thunder bolt and destroy it." said Ash then he threw the controller up and Pikachu electrocuted it and it blew up. Then Gengar's eyes stopped glowing and it looked around confused then it landed on the ground exhausted from all the fighting it was forced to do. "Looks like we have to retreat for now." said James. "And quickly." added Jessie "Before we get it." said Meowth. Then Jessie and James returned their Pokemon and tried to leave but were stopped by Haunter. Who laughed at them. Then the other Ghost pokemon surrounded and Gengar flew to them looking very unhappy. Gengar raised its fist and all the ghost Pokemon fired shadow ball at team rocket and blew them out of Pokemon tower.

"That was awesome!" said Ash, as he gathered together with the other Ghost Pokemon and his team. "You guys were awesome! And it's so cool some of you evolved, Pikachu and Riolu your attacks got so much stronger. Great job everyone." said Ash to his team. Then Umbreon ran and tackled Ash to the ground and began licking his face affectionately, then his other Pokemon joined the pile up on Ash. Then Umbreon started glowing and turned back into an Eevee. "Whoa! It changed back into an Eevee." said Trixie. "That's incredible. I've never heard of a Pokemon who could do that." said Ash. Gengar and Haunter flew up to them followed by all the ghost Pokemon in the tower. They all bowed and shifted around happily like they were thanking Ash and Trixie for helping them. Even the ghosts of people had appeared around to thank them. "Are those real ghosts?" asked Ash. "Yes. The ghost Pokemon of the tower can summon spirits of the people whose bodies are in this tower. But the spirits normally only appear Infront of people they're connected to." explained Trixie. A ghost of a Marowak appeared and it floated to Trixie's Cubone. Cubone cried and rushed forward to Marowak. "This must be the ghost of Cubone's mother." said Ash. "Yeah. Cubone's mother Marowak died in a battle against some Pokemon hunters in the forest before I found it and brought it to the Pokemon center. Then I decide to take care of it and it got to liking me. Since then we've be best of friends." said Trixie. Then Gengar led them to the room with all the captured Pokemon and they saw Officer jenny lying on the ground unconscious next to her Growlithe. Ash knelt next to her and gently shock her awake. "Uhh, what happened?" asked Officer Jenny. Then she saw the ghost Pokemon around her and jumped up and reached for a Poke ball then spotted Growlithe on the floor and she looked like she was trying to decide on another way to attack. "Wait officer Jenny. You don't need to fight them." said Ash. Officer Jenny raised an eyebrow skeptically then Ash went into explaining everything that happened in the tower since he got there leading up to them finding her here. "Well… that's embarrassing having to be saved by two kids. But, thank you. And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about me being unconscious during this showdown. Okay. " said Officer Jenny slightly embarrassed that she hadn't been able to do anything of relevant use in the fight. "Sure." said Ash and Trixie at the same time.

After a while they said their goodbyes to the ghost Pokemon and Cubone said it's goodbyes to its mother. Then they went back to the Pokemon center with all the stolen Pokemon and on they saw that the dark clouds that had covered the sky were gone and replaced by clear blue sky and sunshine. As they arrived at the Pokemon center Prof. Oak, Mr. Fuji, Forrest, Nurse Joy and all the people who lived in Lavender town came out to meet them. The people of the town were happy to be reunited with their Pokemon and Mr. Fuji, Forrest and Prof. Oka were glad to see that Ash and Trixie were alright. Then they went inside so that Ash and Trixie could tell them what had happened in the tower. They went into a private room to talk and Ash explained everything from his Pokemon evolving and him glowing blue to his Umbreon turning back into an Eevee. Prof. Oak seemed interested in the fact that Ash was glowing blue and his Pokemon growing stronger. While, Mr. Fuji was interested in the fact of Umbreon becoming an Eevee again. After Ash was done the two men looked at each other like they were deciding who should speak first. Then Mr. Fuji spoke first "Alright Ash first I would like to explain about you Eevee. It has been attempted by Team rocket many times in the past by various genetic scientist. It is called the perfect Eevee an Eevee that can become all of its evolutions and change back. Team rocket has been attempting to create such a Pokemon for years." "How do you know about this?" asked Forrest. "Because I was once a team rocket scientist. Many years ago." said Mr. Fuji looking down to avoid seeing their faces. "What!" said Ash, Forrest and Trixie. Then he stood up and walked out of the room and Prof. Oak motioned for them to follow and they left the Pokemon center and went into Mr. Fuji's house- a small wooden house close to the Pokemon center- and he led them into a room with pictures of Pokemon in cages and test tubes and Mr. Fuji in a lab coat conducting tests and experiments on them. "I was their lead scientist in Pokemon genetics and one of their projects was to create the perfect Eevee, it was one of the projects I never finished." said Mr. Fuji. "Why would you work with them?" asked Ash. He couldn't believe that this man was part of the criminal organization. "Now, now, we aren't going to discuss something like that now. We still have other things to talk about. And besides I trust him. That should suffice for you." said Prof. Oak. Ash and his friends nodded and the Old man gave a grateful smile. "Now Ash about you glowing blue. I think you should call your Mother later but, first an explanation. A long, long time ago there were a rare bunch of people with a strange and mystical ability they were called Aura users. Since then there have been fewer and only occasional appearance of Aura users. And if I'm correct in my memory one of the greatest Aura users was your ancestor, his name was Sir Aaron. It seems by a miraculous stroke of fate you have inherited his abilities." said Prof. Oak.

It took Ash time to process this information. He had a great and rare ability that only few people had. And his parents must have known that's why his Dad got him a Riolu. So that he could have a Pokemon that could share his abilities to since Riolu are known to use the move Aura sphere when they evolve. Ash was excited to train his powers and see what else his Pokemon could do. So excited that he decide to leave at once to continue his journey. After saying his goodbyes to Prof. Oak, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Trixie and Mr. Fuji Ash and Forrest were on their way to Vermillion city.

* * *

**There's the new chapter hope you like it. I rushed it a little, anyway I try to make chapters longer and I may take longer to post because of it. A week at most. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9 Vermillion city

After defeating team rocket and saving and saving Lavender town Ash and friends were now on route to Vermillion city to challenge the Vermillion city gym leader, Lieutenant surge. As they traveled the stopped after a few hours to have dinner and Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned his team to see their moves. Charmeleon knew: Flamethrower, Fire spin, Scratch, bite, flame charge and fire blast. Ivysaur knew: Vine whip, razor leaf, leech seed, magical leaf, solar beam, sludge bomb and leaf storm. Wartortle knew: water gun, rapid spin, ice beam, iron tail, aqua jet, water pulse and hydro pump. Eevee knew: Tackle, swift, Quick attack and sand attack. Riolu knew: Quick attack, double team, bullet punch, power up punch, iron tail, meteor mash, force palm and copycat. Pikachu knew: Thunder bolt, Thunder shock, quick attack, flash, charge, iron tail, thunder wave and electro ball. Ash was excited to see these moves in action. Then after dinner they decided to camp there for the night. The next morning Forrest discovered they were a few short minutes from Vermillion city on his map. Ash was over joyed to here this. "Alright then. Let's go Pikachu and Riolu." said Ash. "Pika Pika!" said Pikachu. "Ri! Olu!" said Riolu. Then Ash started running and Pikachu and Riolu followed him. "Ash wait! Vermillion city's the other way!" said Forrest. Ash stopped and turned back to follow Forrest. "My bad." said Ash, and Forrest laughed at Ash's lack of direction and excitement to reach Vermillion city.

They left their camp site and with Forrest leading this time they reached Vermillion city. First thing they decided to do was go to the Pokemon center. Where they gave their Pokemon to nurse joy. While their Pokemon where healing Ash and Forrest decided to call their families. Ash went and called his mom. Once the call started Ash's mom-Delia-answered with a loud yell at Ash. "WERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU STARTED YOUR JOURNEY THREE WEEKS AGO AND YOU NEVER ONCE THOUGHT TO CALL YOUR MOTHER AND LET HER KNOW EVERYTHING IS GOING FINE FOR YOU! AND PROF. OAK TELLS ME YOU'VE BEEN IN FIGHTS WITH THE CRIMINAL ORGANISATION TEAM ROCKET! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS!?" yelled Delia to Ash through the video chat. Ash cringed at the volume at which his mom had yelled at.

"Hey mom. Sorry I took so long to call. There's just been a lot going on." said Ash. Then he told her everything that had happened to him since he left Pallet town. About fighting team rocket, catching new Pokemon, defeating gym leaders, saving Lavender town and learning about his ancestor Sir Aaron. "Well, your father did tell me about that before a long time ago. I never thought you would inherit his abilities." said Delia after she had calmed down from blowing up at Ash. "Yeah. I was surprised when I found out what I could do. But I'll work hard to master this power and become a Pokemon master." said Ash. "Well I just hope you can control it and please be careful." said Delia. "I will mom. Well I'll talk to you later bye mom." said Ash. "Bye honey and remember take good care of your Pokemon. Bye." said Delia before she ended the call. Ash then decided to see what Forrest was doing. "Hey Forrest did you find where the gym is. I've never been to Vermillion city before." said Ash as he walked up to Forrest while he was reading a book next to a wall of posters. "Yeah I did but the gym is holding a tournament right now so you can't have your gym battle now." said Forrest then he pointed to a poster on the wall. On the poster there was a picture of a man in army uniform with two Pokemon by his side the first was a Raichu,the evolved form of Pikachu and an Electabuzz. "Cool it says here that the winner of the tournament will receive a thunder, water and fire stone and the winner gets to have a battle against Lt. Surge for a gym badge and a secret prize." said Ash. "That sounds amazing. And the battles are one on one battles. I would love to participate." said Forrest. "Then let's do it. It's open to all trainers even kids as long as they have two Pokemon. So let both of us participate in it." said Ash. Forrest smiled and nodded his head. Then he and Ash went to nurse Joy and grabbed their Pokemon. They went to the Vermillion city gym to register for the tournament. As they entered the gym Ash bumped into a trainer who was walking out and they both fell down. "Watch it!" said the guy. Ash looked up to see who it was and he saw that the trainer was Cross.

"You!" exclaimed Ash. He was surprised to see Cross here. "Uh, it's you again." said Cross as he stood up. "What are you doing here?" asked Forrest. "I'm here to win this tournament and defeat the gym leader Lt. Surge. So you better not get in my way." said Cross and then he walked away. "I can't believe that guy is here." said Forrest. " It doesn't matter. One of us will just have to beat him. Right Pikachu and Riolu." said Ash. "Pika Pi." said Pikachu with a nod. "Ri!" said Riolu. Then they went inside and registered for the tournament. The rules said that the battles were one on one. And that they could switch Pokemon after battles if they wanted. And the semi- finals and finals were two on two battles. They were each given numbers and they were 32 trainers in total. And they were about to announce the fixtures. Ash, Forrest and Cross were all in different fixtures but, if Ash and Forrest won all their matches they would face in the finals and Forrest would face Cross before Ash. "Alright! Goodluck Forrest. See you in the finals." said Ash. "Goodluck to you too. Can't wait to battle you." said Forrest then they went their separate ways to get ready for their battles.

When the tournament started Ash, Forrest and Cross where blowing through their opponents. Ash's semi-final match was against a boy named Ritchie. And he had a Pikachu too but, his had a scruff of fur on its head. "Hey Goodluck and no hard feelings when I beat you." said Ritchie. "That's great except I won't lose." said Ash. "Pikachu I chose you!" continued Ash. Pikachu sprinted to the center of the field and stood ready to fight. "Go Sparky!" said Ritchie. Then his Pikachu he named Sparky came out to fight. "Battle begin!" announced the referee.

"Sparky use thunder shock." said Ritchie. Sparky fired electricity at Pikachu. "Pikachu use thunder bolt." said Ash, Pikachu fired bolts of electricity and the two attacks collided and Pikachu's thunderbolt blasted through Sparky's thunder shock and struck Sparky blasting him back. "Sparky are you okay?" asked Ritchie in concern for Sparky. "Pikachu!" said Sparky. And he shook of the dirt on his face and crouched ready to attack. "Alright then let's keep going." said Ritchie. "Pikachu use electro ball!" said Ash. "Pikachu charged up a big ball of electricity with its tail and fired the ball at Sparky. "Sparky use dig." said Ritchie Sparky began spinning and drove itself into the ground using its tail as the drill and the electro ball missed. "Whoa your Pikachu can use dig." said Ash not believing it. "Yeah he can, now let's see stop it." said Ritchie. "Alright Pikachu use quick attack to run around and confuse it. " said Ash. Pikachu ran around the field at top speed then when Sparky came out he missed Pikachu. "Use iron tail. " said Ash and Ritchie in unison. Then Pikachu and Sparky began using their tails as swords striking each other. "Use thunder punch now." said Ritchie as both Sparky and Pikachu had their tails locked into each other. Sparky's fist charged up with electricity and he punched Pikachu who flew back. "Pikachu let's end this use thunder bolt." said Ash. "Sparky use dig." said Ritchie. Pikachu fired thunderbolts at Sparky who dug into the ground to escape it but Pikachu was faster and struck Sparky before he could escape. "Now use quick attack." said Ash. Pikachu ran and struck Sparky knocking him out of the field and knocking him out. "Sparky is unable to battle the winner is Pikachu." said the referee. Ritchie returned Sparky and sent out a Butterfree. "Lets' take him down happy." said Ritchie. "Pikachu are okay to keep fighting." said Ash. Pikachu nodded. "Okay let's go." continued Ash.

"Pikachu use thunder bolt." said Ash. Pikachu fired thunderbolt at Happy. "Happy dodge and use sleep powder." said Ritchie. Happy flew at Pikachu and spun mid-air and avoided the thunder bolt. When it flew above Pikachu it released green powder on Pikachu that put him to sleep. "Oh-no Pikachu!" said Ash. "Now Happy use solar beam." said Ritchie. Butterfree charged up energy from the sun into a powerful beam and fired it at Pikachu. The beam knocked Pikachu out. "Pikachu is unable to battle the winner is Happy." said the referee. Ash walked onto the field and picked Pikachu up. "Pikachu you did great buddy now take a good rest." said Ash then he returned Pikachu into his Poke ball. "Pidgeotto I chose you." said Ash then he sent out his Pidgeotto.

"Happy use psybeam." said Ritchie. Happy fired a rainbow colored beam from its eyes at Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto use steel wing and stop that attack." said Ash. Pidgeotto's wings turned silver and it flew and slashed the psybeam destroying it and then she flew and struck Happy knocking him down. "Happy use sleep powder." said Ritchie. Butterfree released green powder on Pidgeotto. "Use gust and blow it back." said Ash. Pidgeotto blew sleep powder back at Happy and Happy couldn't keep flying through the wind and fell back. "Now use wing attack." said Ash. Pidgeotto flew and used it's wings and beat Happy before Happy could do anything. Then happy fainted. "Happy is unable to continue which means the winner is Pidgeotto and the victor Ash." said the referee. "Way to go Pidgeotto." said Ash then he hugged Pidgeotto. "Well done Ash you beat me." said Ritchie, as he came up to Ash to congratulate him. "Thanks it was a great battle." said Ash. "And what was that move your Butterfree pulled to dodge Pikachu's attack?" continued Ash. "That was a trick I taught my Butterfree to use to avoid attacks that only go in one direction. It great for dodging attacks to get closer to strike your opponent." said Ritchie. Ash was impressed with Ritchie's style of battling. So he decided that he would form his own.

"Hey look!" said Ritchie, pointing up at the big screen. It showed the battle between Cross and Forrest. Forrest was down to his Geodude and Cross was using a Typhlosion. "Geodude use stone edge." said Forrest. Geodude fired rocks at Typhlosion. "Dodge and use gyro ball." said Cross. Typhlosion avoided the attack and its body turned silver and it rolled and struck Geodude. "Oh no Geodude.!" cried Forrest. The attack had really hurt Geodude. "Now finish this use. Solar beam." Typhlosion fired solar beam and blew Geodude into the wall. Then Geodude fainted. "And that was our other semi-final match and the victor was Cross. Next we will have Ash and Cross face of for the finals and the winner will have the chance to battle Vermillion city gym leader Lt. Surge." said the announcer. Ash was eager to face Cross again and show how a real team fights. After saying bye to Ritchie Ash had to go to the main arena to face Cross.

Ash and Cross stood in the stadium facing each other. It was time for the final and the stadium was packed with people. Lt. Surge was sitting down on a high chair to watch the battle. Ash could see Ritchie and Forrest watching from the stands. And Ash saw a girl with orange hair, blue and black dress and a scarf on her neck sitting in the stands directly behind where Cross was standing. He thought he might know here, but just then. "Let the battle begin." said the referee. "Houndour I chose you." said Cross. Then his Houndour came out of it's Poke ball. "Go Butterfree." said Ash. Then he sent out Butterfree,. Everyone was shocked by Ash's choice for this battle. "Are you mocking me by choosing such a weak Pokemon?" asked Cross angry at Ash's choice. "No, but I doubt you'll be able to beat my Butterfree. So let's do this." said Ash.

"Fine Houndour use shadow ball." said Cross. Houndour fired a ball of purple-black energy at Butterfree. "Use confusion and throw the attack back." said Ash. Butterfree made the attack got back and strike Houndour. "Now use sleep powder." said Ash. The powder put Houndour to sleep. "Let's finish this use signal beam." said Ash. Butterfree fired a stream of multi-colored energy at Houndour and Houndour fainted from the attack. "No way. I can't believe you lost, you pathetic excuses of a Pokemon." said Cross. Then he returned Houndour. "Go Typhlosion." said Cross then he sent out his Typhlosion. "Use flame thrower." continued Cross. Typhlosion blasted flames from its mouth at Butterfree. "Use protect." said Ash. Butterfree created a blue barrier to protect itself. "Use erupt now." said Cross. Typhlosion fired flames from it's neck and burned Butterfree. "No Butterfree." said Ash. "Now use flame thrower." said Cross. Typhlosion's attack knocked Butterfree out. "Butterfree is unable to battle the winner is Typhlosion." said the referee. Ash returned Butterfree then sent out Riolu. "Typhlosion use flame thrower." said Cross. "Riolu jump and dodge it." said Ash. Riolu ran at Typhlosion and jumped over the flame thrower. "Now use thunder power up punch." Riolu punched Typhlosion in the face. "Use Erupt." said Cross. "Use copycat." said Ash. Riolu's eyes started glowing then it shot erupt from its mouth and the two attacks clashed. "Now use force palm." said Ash. Then Riolu ran forward and struck Typhlosion with its palm and caused an Explosion. "That's it Typhlosion use blast burn." said Cross. Shock went through the crowd that Cross was willing to use such a Powerful move at this moment. Typhlosion started getting hotter and it built up a lot of flames and fired them from its mouth. "Use quick attack and double team to confuse it." said Ash Riolu created copies of itself and began running around the field and avoided the worst of the blast. Then Ash saw it Typhlosion was exhausted from the attack. It was now. "Riolu use copycat and copy blast burn." said Ash. This surprised everyone Cross included that Ash was going to have Riolu use the most powerful fire-type move. Riolu fired the attack and burned Typhlosion. When the smoke cleared Typhlosion was still standing. "Riolu use Bullet punch." said Ash. Riolu started to move then they saw it Typhlosion had fainted on it's feet. Which means Ash won.

"No way!" yelled Cross. "Your all useless!" continued Cross to his Typhlosion before returning it. Then he stormed out of the stadium. "Way to go Riolu." said Ash. Then he hugged Riolu who Hugged him back. "Well done Kid." said a voice and Lt. Surge walked into the arena. In an army uniform. "Now then it's time you face me." said Surge. "Right. Let's do this." said Ash ready to fight. "This will be a one-on-one battle. If you win you get the Thunder badge and a special prize. Are you ready? "said Surge. "Yeah. Go Eevee." said Ash. Then he sent out Eevee from her Poke ball and she ran and jumped into Ash's arms. "Come on Eevee it's time for you to battle." said Ash. Eevee ran into the field after Ash stroked her. "Not bad, but not enough. Go Electabuzz." said Surge. Electabuzz had a very mean look on it's face. "Battle begin." said the referee. "Eevee use swift." said Ash. Eevee fired gold stars at Electabuzz. "Use thunder." said Surge. Electabuzz blasted the stars down and struck Eevee with electricity. "Oh-no Eevee!" cried Ash. Eevee was paralyzed by the attack and couldn't move. "Now finish this with another thunder." said Surge. Electabuzz fired a lot of electricity at Eevee and caused an explosion. When the dust cleared they saw a yellow fox with white fur around it's neck. A Jolteon. This shocked everyone including Ash. "No way! You turned into a Jolteon." said Ash. He looked up Jolteon in his Pokedex and saw it's moves. It knew: Thunder bolts, Spark, Pin missile and discharge in addition to it's normal moves. "It's incredible that your Eevee evolved into Jolteon without a Thunder stone but no matter what it evolves into it can't beat my Electabuzz. Use thunder." said Surge. "Dodge and use spark." said Ash. Jolteon dodged the attack and ran quickly at Electabuzz with electricity surrounding its body and struck Electabuzz knocking it back. "Electabuzz use ice punch." said Surge. "Use Pin missile and counter." said Ash. Jolteon fired energy pins from the fur on its neck at Electabuzz's hand and canceled out the attack. "Now use discharge." said Ash Jolteon released electricity that electrocuted Electabuzz. Then Ash noticed that Electabuzz was getting tired after battling for so long using such powerful attacks. "Finish this with Spark." said Ash. "use thunder punch." said Surge. The two Pokemon ran at each other and collided. Then as the two Pokemon stepped back to rest Electabuzz fainted. "Electabuzz is unable to continue which means the winner is the trainer Ash." said the referee. Ash ran and hugged Jolteon and Pikachu and Riolu joined in the hug. Then Jolteon changed back into Eevee. The announcer came out and gave Ash his prizes. The thunder badge, a thunder, water and fire stone. Then Surge came forward and gave Ash his prize a belt. "This belt increases the power of your Pokemon's attacks use it well." said Surge. Then Ash was given a trophy and proclaimed the tournament winner.

* * *

**That's the new chapter sorry it took so long i'll try to be faster next time. Remember to review. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 Author's note

**This is my announcement that I will be rewriting my Fanfiction and will be posting more frequently. I realized some mistakes and hope to correct it in the rewrite. Ash will still be training to be an Aura user and he will still receive Pikachu and Riolu. Expect the new story in the next couple days. And just to be clear I will not be doing Aloha region.**


End file.
